Eternal Call (Final Fantasy VII X DMC: Devil May Cry)
by LunaticFiction
Summary: AVALANCHE and Shinra thought Aerith was the last Cetra. That's where they're wrong. I have one with me and I am not gonna let anyone know he's one. Even the devil.
1. Prologue

The events in this book happened right after Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and everything in here is a fan-fiction. I hope you like the first chapter. Pardon for the errors, it's 4 am! I just have to get this off my mind. AC. BC. CC. DC. Eternal Call.

[Reno's P.O.V]

Rude, Tseng and I had a drinking session last night. I don't know what pushed Rude to drink that much but we all know him. He's just full of surprises. The drink was pretty hard, few shots and I can already feel the boost but I made sure that I keep my guard because let's face it, the slum is just full of thieves. I woke up grimacing at the sunlight striking over my window. I wonder who opened my curtains...

Right...

_It was me..._

Since I can't find my door keys, I jumped inside.

That's it. I will never drink on Sunday nights. It's just the worst because you wake up and it's Monday and having a hang over on Mondays sucks big time.

I stayed at my bed for awhile staring at the ceiling fan. Sigh. All my life I've been serving Shinra and had been loyal to them. Surprisingly they give me back the favor. Look at me. I have my own apartment and I live peacefully above the slum. But yeah, it quite sucks too because almost all of our missions occur below the plate. I wonder what Shinra will do next. Right now, I can't think of any possible mission for us. After that Geo-stigma incident and Sephiroth remnants and shit, I guess it was over for now. After fighting Yazoo and Loz, I swore to myself that I will never ever befriend anyone who has a white hair or a grey hair. They all end up a disaster. And yes I am talking to Sephiroth.

If you're still alive.

_Which I hope not..._

Mehe.

I decided to leave my bed and head to my wash room. Ugh. My breath stinks. Hmm... I still got the guns and the abs. HA! I'm still hot. After washing I checked my phone. Hmm... I have four missed calls from Elaina. I wonder what's up with them now. I dialed her number and called her.

_Ringing..._

_Ringing..._

_Ringing..._

_"Hello? Reno? Are you awake?"_

"Would I be calling you if I'm not?"

"_Hmmm... touche. Well anyway, assuming that you already saw my missed calls, I want you to come here at the base._"

"So you're the boss now?"

"_Reno..._" She sighed. Ha! Typical reaction of Elaina. I know I know, I'm the slow and the naughty type but at least I'm not a bad guy. "_Just come here... We have an important mission._"

"What about it?"

"_It's about the ancient._"

My eyes popped and my heart throbbed as if I'm about to puke. Another ancient?! If I have a coffee in my mouth I'd spit it out. I should get to the base immediately. This is serious. I walked out of my apartment and went to the parking lot to ride my bike. The engines roared and I drive myself to the base. It was a little traffic but that's just because it's Monday and everyone is back to their work. Half of these citizens work for Shinra. Including me. I reached the base and I guess I'm a little late.

"Good. Now we can start." Tseng said.

Rufus entered the room. It's quite surprising now to see Rufus walking with his own feet and all of his casts gone. We all vowed as he did the same. "I called you today because you have a new mission. Just so you know, Shinra's Technologies have been searching for sightings. Sightings of an ancient. Since Aerith's death, we couldn't possibly believe that she could be the last ancient. As the boss myself, my mind is always open for possibilities and I don't give up that easily. So since the incident last time, I started searching for another and last Saturday night, my censors tingled. There's another threat to this planet and Shinra. Not saying that the Cetra is the threat. It's Sephiroth's rebirth we're worried. And that's the ancient. My censors didn't know how many or where but he or she is around Midgar. So guys, you know what to do. Find that ancient, bring them to me."

"Geez... It just doesn't stop isn't it?" I said lazily.

"Well, at least we have something to do. I can never imagine myself in a vacation." Tseng muttered.

"You guys are workaholics! Ever heard of the _beach?_"

"What? And check on Elaina again? Reno, everybody knows you're no fun at beaches." Rude shook his head as I shrug.

"First of all, I have no interest with Elaina and second, I can be a real fun guy to be with at the beach." I defended.

"If you guys can shut up for an hour that would be great." Elaina sighed.

I mimicked her and nudge her with my elbow. "Say, if we find that ancient, we'll have a huge paycheck."

"What does that have to do with me?" Elaina raised her brow.

"Uh... Nothing?"

"F*ck off." She waved as I giggle. "Hey Reno, you go check the sector 5 slums. Tseng, Sector 6. Rude, Sector 3 and I'll take of the rest." Elaina smiled.

"Okay... See you!" I said cheerfully as we go on our own choppers. Well that's how rich Shinra is. The pilot did a turn and now heading to Sector 5. I don't know why but compare to all the slums in these sectors, I liked Sector 5 the most. Well the church to be more specific. I've been there several times, it was just peaceful and I loved it. I love the smell and the temperature was just fine. I remember seeing Aerith and Cloud running away from me and my soldiers. But all of that was settled. AVALANCHE and The Turks are in good terms, for now. If they know something about the ancient and if they are planning to take it away from us then it's a fight. We have to look for it and make it quick. Cetras don't grow on trees. Though they can grow trees. HA! Fooling with myself. I shrugged the thought away and focus on my landing. I dropped the rope and jumped towards the church. I landed smoothly without a trace. I opened the door and inhaled the smell of the flowers. This is my guilty pleasure. I love nature and stuff. Flashy stuff and that sort of a thing? I've grown tired of it. I walk around, not really doing my job well, after another minute I sat at the bench there and just stare at the flowers.

That's when I saw something...

No... Not something. _Someone..._

When I was about to open my mouth the figure disappeared. Geez... Is that a ghost? I swear I saw it walking...

I look up the ceiling as my ears starts to hear something from above and it's coming fast. I prepared myself for battle when a figure of a man fell from the ceiling straight towards the flower bed.

What? I quickly checked the guy if he's alright and also my baton because you may never know.

Wait... NO WAY!

A grey haired man!

My instincts said to run but I can't. He looks different and weird. Oh shit! Don't tell me he's another Sephiroth! I can't handle another one!

Until...

"Help..."

I froze.


	2. Chapter 1

Reno's P.O.V

"Ugh..." He shook his head.

"Hey! You! Are you a Sephiroth Remnant?" I poke his head with a stick. He looked surprise but at the same time annoyed by the way I treated him.

"Don't treat me as if I'm an extra-terrestrial being!" He hissed. Not realizing what he just did, another headache made it's way again. "Help..." Panic coursed through my mind I quickly grabbed him and put him on a bench somewhere inside the church.

"What happened to you?" I said, starting to worry about him. His breathing became uncomfortable. "Hey! Take it easy."

"I..." He flinched. "Don't know..."

"You don't look like you're from Midgar that's for sure." I said, observing his edgy features. His white hair flowing like Sephiroth's, but his eyes are different. I find it somehow fascinating because on the left eye it's red then on the right is green and it has a faint glow because of his pale skin.

He sat up and smiled at me. "Thanks though." He stands up. Geez. He's quite short too.

"What happened to you back there? That fall quite hurts. But seeing your condition now, I assume you're used to it."

"To be completely honest... I don't know. But I'm about to figure it out. Okay, I'll see you... Red head." He waves and in just one second he was out of my sight. I gasped. Is that real? Or it's just a ghost? Weird. I swear this church is full of surprises. That's why I like it.

**CHAPTER 1 **

My name is Cross and that is all I can remember so far. I just opened my eyes and realize that I was falling from the sky. Surprisingly, I didn't feel the pain of falling. I don't know where am I but according to the Red-haired guy, I'm on Midgar. Weird. The last one came from here too. I wonder what happened to her.

_Sephiroth Remnant..._

Who is he?

Right now I'm on the street of Sector... I'm not really sure but people here are weird. They look at me as if I'm weird or something. I think I remind them of someone but who cares what they think? Anyway, I shook the thought away, I'm getting tired and mentally drained so I look out for a place that I can barge in. Hmmm... Where to go. Then I saw a sign.

_7th Heaven._

Intrigued by the name, I walked in. Oh... It's... a bar or something like that. I grimaced. Wrong place. I hate the smell of people so I walked out but bumped into something hard and fell.  
"Ow!" The wall groaned.

Oh...

It's not a wall.

It's a chocobo! Yey!

_But Chocobos don't speak._

Same to the wall. Duhh.

_Disappointments..._

I shook my head. Ugh! Shut up mind.

Yep... I talk to myself.

Geez... What am I?

"Hey... Are you alright?" The guy I bumped into offered his hand and I grabbed it.

"Still on one piece." I smiled. "You have a pretty hard chest that's for sure." I said to the Chocobo guy.

"Apologies. You look... different. Are you from this sector?" He asked.

"No... Why? Do I remind you of someone?"

"No... it's just that I don't see someone with that kind of eyes." My brow quirked.

"Thanks. I take that as a compliment."

"Cloud!" Someone squealed at my back. I'm not Cloud. A kid appeared on my side.

"Marlene..." He muttered and smiled. Most beautiful smile so far. I smiled too.

"Who's your friend?" Another girl appeared. This time, same as my age and the chocobo guy.

"Uhmm... I'm not his friend. We just bumped into each other. Okay bye."

"Wait..." The Chocobo guy said. "You look pretty lost and no offense, screwed up. Would you like a place to stay for awhile?"

"Do you have friends from here?" The girl with huge breast asked.

"Are you from here?" Marlene, the kid, asked.

"Okay... One question at a time." I giggled. Well, I have no place to go so I just nod. "Okay... I'll take that offer." I smiled and the girl smiled.

"Tifa... My name is Tifa." The girl with huge breast greeted me. "This is Cloud." The chocobo guy. "and Marlene." I smiled at Marlene. She reminds me of someone.

_Someone I knew from my Promise Land..._

"Cross. My name is Cross. And sadly I can't answer any of your question. I just fell from the sky and found myself lying in a bed full of flowers."

"You mean the Church?" Tifa asked.

"Oh... Is that what it is?" I giggled. Suddenly, my heart throbbed and my headache from the fall came back and my sight faded away.

_"What am I?"_

_You are a Cetra. _

_"I know... But what makes me so special from the rest?"_

_You were revived._

_"By whom?!" I said getting impatient._

_By him..._

And that's when my eyes opened. I realized that my breathing became uncomfortable and that everything was just a dream. I look around my surrounding. Oh... I'm in a room. I guess this is the place that Cloud (right?) was talking about. My headache is still there but it doesn't hurt compare to the one I felt awhile ago. I sighed. Who was I talking too in my dreams? I know I'm a Cetra but that doesn't do anything. Who revived me? Who's him?

"Are you alright? You're sweating!" Someone gasped beside me. It's Cloud. His eyes are full of worries.

I smiled at him. "Nightmares. It's just... Nightmares."

"Drink this." He gave me a glass of water.

"Thanks. Hey... Thanks for giving me a place to stay, to be honest, I don't know where I came from. I don't know who to trust but my instinct brought me here. I was about to walk away because of the people and the smell of the licorice but I met you and Tifa. My instincts are never wrong." I muttered.

"Well, the least you can do is tell me your name."

"Cross..."

"Well, wherever you came from, you don't look like you belong..."

"Here?" I continued.

"Yes."

"Well, I still don't know what my mission is. Can you guys make me stay for awhile while I figure out what's my purpose?"

He looked quite amused by my weird dialogues.

"Do me a favor..."

"Anything." I said.

"When you find out what it is, can you tell me?"

"Sure... If I make it out alive."

"Why? Are you a criminal?"

"No. But people want me." I looked at my hands focusing my flowing energy on it. The energy is starting to condense on my hands, I can feel the heartbeat of the energy. The whole room seem to glow because of this and Cloud looks stunned.

"Is that Mako Energy?" Cloud gasped. He looks cute when gasping.

"That's what you guys call it? I call it _Green-Light._" After a dilly-dally second a glowing rock formed on my wrist. "Here. Take this. As a gift of gratitude." I gave him my self-made Materia. I find it easy to make but it drains me for a second but it's worth it. I hand it to the surprised Cloud and he observed it as if it's a holy rock from outer space. "Don't look so surprise. That's a Materia but I think it doesn't do anything but she told me that when the time comes it can come in handy. Keep it." I smiled at him.

"W-w-who... Who's... Who's she?"

"I'm not sure but I can hear her."

He froze.

"Cloud? Are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 2

[_**RENO'S P.O.V**_]

Cetra... Cetra... I sighed. I think I just saw one, but still skeptical about it. I breathed."Hey! Tseng! How do I know if it's a Cetra... or nah?" I grimaced. I saw that on Vine. It just crawls in your mind and influence you. _Internet._

"They can use magic without Materia. Some can have their own Mako Energy and condensed it themselves to have Materia. These creatures are something to look up to."

"I see..."

"Why?" Tseng with his suspicious look.

"What why? I'm just making sure. I didn't see anyone suspicious." I lied. I don't know why but it just came right out off my mouth. I'm gonna be in big trouble. Yes, he is suspicious but I don't want to tell Tseng if I'm not really sure, the guy I saw looks really fragile and innocent.

_But that's what they are..._

I just have this urging feeling to hide him from them, if ever he's a Cetra. I won't bother him but I won't save him either. Let Elena and Rude do the kidnapping. I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see him. I can't hurt him. I don't why but I have a feeling that it will just repeat again. They found the Cetra, Shinra will experiment, try to abuse the power and make people think that Shinra is a good company. I don't want that. But who am I? I'm just a Turk and nothing more. I'm not a 1st class soldier. I'm not Sephiroth, Angeal or Genesis. I'm never gonna be like them and I have no power to speak what's inside my mind. I'm just a dumb ol'crazy red haired with no freckles guy. I sighed.y

"Something bothering you?" Tseng asked.

"Not really." I lied again.

[_**Cross' P.O.V**_]

Cloud was still dumbfounded about my little revelation awhile ago. His mouth still hanging open, holding the materia on his hands. I giggled and nudge him with my elbow. Right now we're on the church, well he lives here too. I didn't know that. I told him I should stay with him because I can't stay at the bar. It's boring there. He looks at me and sighed.

"You're a threat to this world." Cloud muttered. I look down. No... I'm not.

"Why does everybody think of me like that?" I said quite irritated. "Yesterday, I saw a man here when I fell. He poked me with a stick, as if I'm an extraterrestrial being. I'm quite offended. I'm a Cetra I know but I'm not like the others... Well that's what all we say, but it's true."

"I'm sorry." We sat at the flowerbed. Sometime we're gonna have a picnic but now is not a good time. I still don't know my mission, why was I summoned and where did I came from. I still have no answer to their question.

"It's fine."

"Who's the guy you saw yesterday?"

"I didn't have a chance to ask his name but he looks like a chicken, not a chocobo like you." I giggled. He rolled his eyes as if he gets a lot of that in his past life. "He has a red hair."

His eyes popped. "Reno?"

"Oh that was his name?"

"That was my name." Someone barged in from the front door. Oh! It was him! Cloud shot a look at him. Why is he alarmed?

"Wanna be my body guard for awhile?" Cloud asked me. Confuse I just nod and giggled. Am I turning into a stereotype blond girl now? HA! Kidding. Not all blonds are dumb.

"Actually... I came here to help. Yesterday till now, your presence bothered me and I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking if you're the Cetra Rufus was talking about and now I am right. But!" He added before Cloud had a chance to speak. "But... I didn't tell them... I think doing that again is a mistake. I don't want it to happen again." Reno walked towards us. Cloud gripping through his sword. "Don't bother fighting me, I don't have any bad intentions."

"He's right." I said cutting Cloud. I can hear his heartbeat. He's not lying. Cloud looks into my eyes, reassuring me if my decisions are correct. "He's right..." I nod.

"Well then. What are you doing here?"

"Well. I have a mission. To find the Cetra, seems like I found it. But they don't have a chance. I'm not gonna let anyone know he's one. You can trust me on this. I'm willing to help."

"Thanks Reno. You're a good guy." I smiled at him. He winked at me. Blushes are made. Suddenly Cloud pulls me out of the flowerbed and threw me at the side and covered me. An object fell from the sky towards the flowerbed and created a shock wave, making Cloud grunt. I panted, bewildered by the events I look at the center through Cloud's shoulders and saw a tall tanned man with a black hair and a red coat. He points his gun at Reno and without hesitation I rushed towards the strange guy and threw him at the wall. My eyes popped by the strength I have. I pointed him my palm, generating my energy and shoots at him but he avoided it quickly, not less than a minute, he was behind me, his gun at my head but Cloud was also fast, his sword on his neck. Now it's a train wreck. The guy kicks Cloud's sword and now he was on the roof. He's fast.

"Who are you?" Reno shouts.

"The fuck do you care? I'm here for the kid." I noticed his red amulet. I have the same. Could it be?

"Dante..." I muttered. Now I can remember.


End file.
